Stranger
by darkknight25276
Summary: A stranger comes looking for Jack
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stranger

Rated: T

Summery: Someone comes for Jack

Disclaimer: They aren't mine! If they were I'd never let any of you have them!

It was a quiet end to a quiet day at the Torchwood Institute. Captain Jack Harkness strolled out of his office, "Okay team, it's been a slow day; I think it's safe to call it an early day." He said cheerfully.

"Finally!" Owen said already starting to pack up his things for the day.

"Yes, this day has just been so hard on you. You've only had time for six video games." Ianto said rolling his eyes as Tosh and Gwen giggled behind him.

"Shut it, Tea-Boy!" He shot back.

"Enough!" Jack raised his voice, "Just go out and enjoy the rest of the day."

"Well you don't have to tell me twice." Gwen said walking to the cog door, bag in one hand and mobile in the other already calling Rhys, Owen following right behind.

Tosh was next to go, taking a few extra moments to shut down her computer and pack up for the night, throwing a "Bye!" over her shoulder as she left.

"Well looks like it's just you and me left, Sir." Ianto said smiling at his boss/lover. "Care to go out for an early dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry right now." Jack said distractedly not noticing the sad look on Ianto's face.

"I reckon we could just spend the evening in together then." Ianto replied hopefully.

"Not tonight, I'm not really in the mood for company, just go home. You've done enough today, you deserve a little rest." Jack said walking back into his office.

"Okay" He said back to the empty space where Jack once stood.

A few moments later found Ianto with all his things ready to and making Jack his final cup of coffee for the day, _**I'm surprised it doesn't eat the glaze off the mug!**_Ianto thought as he poured the extremely strong and inhumanly hot liquid in the blue and white mug.

Just as he was about to walk into Jack's office Ianto heard him finishing up a phone call, "I just have to wait for the last member of my team to leave then I'll set the computers to monitor the activity and send it to me at restaurant then I'm all yours for the rest of the evening."

Ianto could hear the smile in his voice and Jack spoke to this mystery person on the other end of the phone, _**that bastard!**_He thought as he heard Jack say "See you in about an hour, Bridgett, Bye."

Putting a smile on his face Ianto knocked on the door frame, "Coffee, Sir?"

"Thanks." He said reaching for the mug.

"You're welcome, Sir." Ianto replied, fake smile still in place. "Are you sure you don't want any company tonight, Jack?"

"No, I'll be fine, you go enjoy the night." Jack answered looking up at Ianto as he shuffled his paper work.

_**I guess I'm not good enough to manage to keep Jack Harkness tied down.**_He thought as he walked out of the office toward the cog door.

As soon as Ianto was out of the hub Jack turned to the CCTV camera in the parking lot and watched as Ianto got in his car and drove off.

When Ianto's car was off the screen Jack grabbed his coat and was on the lift and heading up. What he forgot though was to set the computers to send the rift activity to his wrist strap so he missed the spike of energy in a small ally just on the edge of town.

When the rift energy cleared out of the ally a young man stood and looked around, eyes flashing red, blue, and green.

"Finally, the right time!" He said to the air. "Now, where am I?" he added and looked around again getting his bearings and suddenly lights shot out of his eyes projecting a map of the city on the wall of the ally.

"Perfect! Now I just have to find Harkness."

Looking back at the wall with a look of sadness in his strange eyes he projected a picture of an older man, "I'll find him and make him pay for what he did to you, Tad!

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ianto walked into Jack's office, "Coffee, Sir?" he asked.

Jack looked up with tired eyes, "Oh god yes!" he said reaching for the striped mug.

"Long night of paper work?" Ianto asked looking down at the stack of papers that were in the same spot as they were the night before.

"Yeah. You know me and paper work." Jack replied eyes cast down and a guilty look on his face.

"Yes, Sir."

"You know, we still have about an hour before the rest of the team shows up."

"Sir?"

"Still plenty of time for naked hide and seek." The older man replied, flirtatious smile back in place.

Ianto's mind screamed at him to say "No!" But his heart could never say no to the Captain, "I'll get my stop watch." He said dying just a little bit inside as he spoke; _**At least he still comes back to me in the end.**_ He thought defeated.

A few hours later, the game done and the rest of the Torchwood 3 crew busy at work, Tosh comes running into the main Hub.

"We've got multiple Weevil sightings at Bayside Park!"

"Alright team, move out!" The Captain ordered as he grabbed his coat off the rack and they armed themselves with weevil spray and headed to the cog door.

As the SUV came to a screeching halt in front of the entrance to the park they saw Andy and a group of other policemen standing by the barricades.

"What do we have, Andy?" Gwen asked as they got out of the SUV.

"Those Weevil things! From what we've gathered from witnesses, they just came out of nowhere." He told them, "There is still a young girl missing somewhere in the park."

"Alright, we're going to take care of this, just keep your men out of our way." Jack said heading for the gates.

"But Torchwood is already in there!" Andy said confused

"What do you mean? We're all right here."

"One of your other men already showed up."

"This is my whole team!" Jack almost shouted at him, as he waved at the rest of his people.

"That's impossible! This guy had one of your neat little badge things!"

"But we don't have badges!" Tosh added looking just as confused as everyone else, which was very rare for her.

"What did this man look like?" Jack asked. _**Maybe he's one of our uncontracted agents back in the city looking for a new job**_.

"Young bloke, about 20 or so, around 6 feet, dark brown hair just touching his shoulders."

"Anything else?" Jack asked, starting to get impatient.

"Amazing suit had a trench coat with it instead of the normal jacket. Oh, and he smelled lovely and had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." He said getting a dazed look on his face and a goofy smile before snapping out of it, turning red all the way to the tips of his ears, "I mean… uh…"

"I didn't think you played for that team, Andy." Owen said not even trying to hide the smirk on his face as Andy got redder by the moment.

"I'm not… I mean I don't… I..." He stuttered looking between the ground by his feet and Gwen.

"Enough!" Jack bellowed, "Let's get in there and find the girl and see who our mystery 'team mate' is." As he raised his hands in the air and made the air quotes.

As they walked through the park they came across a pile of unconscious Weevils lying under a tree.

Owen and Tosh ran to the pile, Tosh running scans and Owen checking their vital signs. "They've been hit with some kind of weevil spray." Owen said.

"But it's not like any I've ever seen before." Tosh added as she finished her scans.

"Tosh and Gwen start working on getting the weevils out of here and back to the Hub. Owen and Ianto you're with me."

A short time later Ianto saw the girl laying by a rock holding an injured arm to her chest. The mystery man was crouched down beside her and he could see a strange moving light in front of them just about the ground. "Over there!" He pointed as they ran for the pair.

The closer they got to them they could see that the strange light was actually the figure of a woman dressed as a ballerina dancing to a beautiful song that was projecting on a beam of light from the man's eyes.

"You see, Sweetheart, I told you a doctor would be here soon to fix your arm up." The man said smiling down at the girl and blinked the ballerina out of existence as Owen took over her care.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack demanded as he pulled the stranger away from the girl so he wouldn't upset her anymore than she already was.

"My name is Maxwell Hallet," He said pulling out a small device that looked similar to a PDA and the Torchwood "T" appeared on the screen, "I'm Torchwood."

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl's arm properly set, and given the right combination of pain killers and retcon Owen gathered her up and carried her toward the park gates, throwing a glance at Jack and Ianto as they questioned this Torchwood imposter.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Maxwell asked getting more frustrated by the minute, "My name is Maxwell Hallet, head archivest and junior field agent for Torchwood 2."

"Torchwood 2 has no authority here! This is my city!" Jack shouted, he always got angry anytime someone from one of the other Torchwood facilities wandered into Cardiff.

"My business here is personal, Harkness!" Max replied angrily, eyes flashing red momentarily before returning to their "normal" state which seemed to be a rainbow swirl of every color known to man.

"What are you?" Ianto asked unable to hold his tongue after seeing those strange eyes again.

"I'm a man just like you, Mr. Jones." His eyes flashing the most beautiful shade of blue Ianto had ever seen, his angry look fading as he spoke to Ianto for the first time.

"Yes, because we all have glowy light-up eyes," he shot back dryly.

"My eyes are… complicated." He said pulling out his sunglasses and putting them in place.

"Complicate me." Jack cut in, not liking the way this young man, _**boy really**_, was looking at Ianto.

"The short story is, I was born blind, my Aunt and Uncle used alien technology and their own brilliance to make me these 'technoganic' eyes."

"Alien technology is illegal for civilian use." Jack argued.

"They work for Torchwood as well, Harkness."

"So that's how someone so young made it to the head archivist, family members pulling strings." Jack laughed.

"Actually my family was against it and tried to stop me every chance they got, but I proved myself as you saw from that pile of weevils. You're welcome for that, by the way." Max smirked as he walked away from the pair. "Good-bye, Ianto. Harkness, see you around."

And with that he was heading for the gates, giving Tosh and Gwen a smile and a wink as he passed by them as they were making another trip to get the weevils out.

"Lets get out of here, Ianto. I've got some calls to make."

"Yes, Sir."

As Jack and Ianto got to the gates of the park they could see the girl and her mother getting into the ambulance as Owen was giving instructions to the paramedics.

Jack stopped as he heard Ianto's laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Look!" Ianto pointed.

Maxwell and Andy were standing by his patrol car, Andy even redder than before, if that were possible, as Max whispered something in his ear, causing Andy to drop his keys and struggle for words and Max laughed as he checked out Andy's ass as he bent to pick up his keys.

Later that evening back at the Hub, Jake came storming out of his office.

"Whats the matter, Sir?"Ianto asked putting his hand on Jack's shoulder giving it a small squeeze, throwing him a small smile, eyes shining with concern and love.

Jack pulled away not noticing the look on Ianto's face as he did. "I just got off the phone with the head of Torchwood 2.

"Bad news?"

"Not only has he never even heard of a Maxwell Hallet, he doesn't know about those cool badge things, I really wanted some of those."

"Focus, Jack." Gwen said, "What do you want us to do about Maxwell, if that's even his real name?"

"We split up and search the city, Owen and Tosh together and Gwen, you're with Ianto."

"Sir, are you sure I can't go with you?"

"No. I'd rather be on my own tonight."

Eyes cast downward Ianto grabbed his gun and jacket and headed to the door with Gwen.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The team searched the city all night and well into the morning and came up with nothing.

"We've looked everywhere." Tosh said as she fell into her chair.

"He's got to be somewhere!" Jack replied frustrated, "I refuse to believe he's left the city."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Seven months later…

Gwen came walking through the cog door, smile on her face and a bounce in her step.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Tosh asked her.

"I just got off the phone with Andy, he's been promoted and he's invited us to a party some of the guys are throwing for him." She smiled.

"What!" Owen exclaimed, "How did that idiot get a promotion?"

"He's not an idiot!" Gwen shot back, "He's just… sweet. He's just always stood to the side and let others get all the credit, but lately he's been catching some good cases and making an impression with the higher ups."

"I didn't realize you've still been spending that much time with him." Tosh said.

"I haven't actually. I've only just heard about it from some of the other guys down at the station so I called him up and asked about it." She said eyes cast down.

"So, when is the party?" Ianto asked, _**Maybe I'll have time go get a new suit. Jack always loves when I get a new one.**_

"It's the day after tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun. I'm in." Said Jack.

"Care to go with me, Tosh?" Owen asked, "I still owe you a date after all."

"Yes!" Tosh replied excitedly and smiling ear to ear.

"I recon I'm in too." Ianto said looking at Jack, _**Really need to get that new suit. I'll call Mrs. Grady later.**_

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The next morning found Ianto walking into a small shop in an unnamed, run down building, bell ringing over his head as he opened the door.

"Is that Ianto Jones I hear?" said a very short and very round lady who appeared to be around 50 coming out of the back room, measuring tape around her neck.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grady." Ianto greeted her as she came up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"I got your message about a new suit and I've got the perfect one, I made with you in mind." She said walking into the back room.

"You are a goddess among women, Mrs. Grady." He smiled and gave her a wink as she came out with the best looking suit Ianto had ever seen. "It's amazing!"

"Only the best for my favorite and most loyal customer. Do you have time for a cup of tea, Dear?"

"Always for you, Mrs. Grady."

"Such a sweet boy."

"I do my best."

"So now tell me, why the rush on the new suit?"

"An acquaintance is celebrating a promotion at work."

"That's lovely, Dear." She said taking a sip of her tea, "I thought about you yesterday before you called me, I had a cute couple come in, sweet boys, and I think they may be going to the same party. They had such good taste."

"I didn't know your shop was known by anyone besides us regulars."

Neither did I, but the younger of the two men was insistent that they each needed one of my suits, I had a hard time matching one up with his trench coat, he wouldn't go without it."

They were interrupted by Ianto's mobile ringing loudly in his pocket. "Sorry, Mrs. Grady, I have to be going now."

"Alright, Dear. Have a good time at the party."

"Thank-You again for the suit and the tea, good-bye."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The party was just getting started and Gwen was mixing in with her old colleagues.

"Hey, Cooper! Oh sorry I mean Williams!"

"Hello O'Brian! How've you been?" She asked smiling at her friend.

"I'm great. Look me and the boys were talking, have you met Andy's new girlfriend yet?"

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend." She said guilty, _**I guess he finally got over his crush on me.**_

"Oh yeah! We catch him on the phone with her all the time but he never talks about her.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The rest of the Torchwood crew showed up not long after Gwen and Rhys. Owen and Tosh seemed to be having a great time already.

Jack was have a great time as well, flirting with the guy mixing the drinks for the party, Ianto growing angrier and sadder by the moment, drinking every beer he could get his hands on.

Andy came over a few moments later, beer in hand. "Hey everyone! Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, having a blast!" Gwen smiled "So where is this girlfriend I've been hearing about?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." He said blushing bright red and mumbling something into his beer as he took a drink.

"What's that, mate?" Owen asked

"He said he has a boyfriend." Maxwell Hallet said coming out of nowhere and putting his arm around Andy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" all of the Torchwood team yelled in unison looking between Andy and Max, in their suits and Max in the ever present trench coat.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours earlier…

Maxwell and Andy were getting ready for the party.

"These suits are terrific!" Andy exclaimed as he turned and looked himself over in the mirror.

"I know. Mrs. Grady is the best seamstress on the planet; she always knows just what you're looking for." Max said pulling on his long brown trench coat that seemed to always match his suits.

"Where'd you get that coat? I've never seen one quite like it before."

"It was a gift. I saved a man's life one time when I was younger. He was so grateful that he gave me his coat, said he used to wear it all the time and had lots of useful little things in the pockets, but he 'out grew it'. It's brought me a lot of luck; the day after I got it, I got the call from Torchwood 2 that my application was approved."

"Well it looks good on you."

"You say that about everything I wear." Max smiled.

"It's the truth though."

"Look, I need to tell you something." Max said turning to look Andy in the eyes, blue meeting rainbow swirl.

"Anything. You know I'm here for you." Andy replied as he watched Max dig in one of his pockets pulling out all kinds of junk, "How much do you have stuffed in there?"

"Oh, quite a bit actually." He said pulling more items out until he found a pill bottle.

"How can you fit all that in there?" Andy asked amazed.

"The pockets are bigger on the inside." He smiled back.

"Okay."

"I'm going to tell you about my past, these pills will make you immune to retcon."

"Why would I be retcconed?"

"When my mission is over, if it goes wrong, I'll be dead or Harkness will have me locked away in the vaults with the weevils and he'll come after you to make you forget, but I want at least one person to remember the real me."

"What are you talking about?"

"My name isn't Hallet; I took this name as a cover. Jack Harkness killed my father and I'm here to stop that from happening and make him pay for it." Max said, eyes turning red.

"How can you stop what's already happened?" Andy asked confused.

"It hasn't happened yet, I'm from twenty years in the future."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Back at the party…

The Torchwood crew prepared to move in on Maxwell, "Now now, doesn't cause a seen in front of all these cops."

"Who the hell are you?" Jack demanded, "I called Torchwood 2 and they've never heard of you."

"I was hoping your hatred of the other institutes would keep you from calling."

At this Gwen pulled Andy away from Max's arm, "You don't know what you're dealing with. He's got you confused." She said trying to lead him away.

Andy pulled out of her grasp, "Let go of me! I'm not an idiot! I know perfectly well what I'm doing, and I know everything I need to know about Max." He shouted as he walked back to Max and the Torchwood 3 team.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The team, Max, and Andy were all sitting at the table, tense looks all around as they pretended to be a group of friends for the officers around them.

"I want some answers from you, and I want them now!" Jack said angrily.

"You'll get them soon enough, Harkness." Maxwell replied, "How about I stop by the Hub tomorrow and we can talk?"

"Alright, tomorrow. If you don't show I'm coming after you, now that I know how to find you." Jack said looking over at Andy.

"I'll be there." Max said, holding out his hand for Jack to shake.

"Ow!" Jack said pulling his hand back, rubbing the spot where Max's nails dug into his skin drawing a small amount of blood before healing up.

"Sorry, Harkness."

"I'll bet."

And with that Jack left the group and went back to flirting with the bartender. Seeing this Ianto downed the rest of his drink and walked out the door, Max and Andy following now far behind.

"Tonight's the night it starts." Max said watching Ianto.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto knew he was being followed but he couldn't bring himself to care as he headed to his favorite pub, favorite only because it was closest to the Hub and his flat.

As Max and Andy entered the pub they saw Ianto already at his usual seat half way through his fist pint.

The boys took a seat at one of the back tables so they could keep an eye on Ianto and the rest of the pub's patrons.

"What can I get you tonight, gentlemen?" the waitress asked smiling at them, _**I love this job, I get all the cute boys.**_ She thought.

"Water… and information." Max said slipping the girl a rather large amount of money.

"Information on whom?" She asked as she thought, _**why do I always get stuck with the cops? At least the money is good.**_

"Tell me everything you know about that man." He said pointing to Ianto, who was well on his way to getting royally pissed.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

A few hours later…

Ianto stumbled out of the pub, his two shadows not far behind, and headed for the Hub. _**Jack was really upset at the party, he'll need me to be there for him.**_ Ianto thought as he got on the invisible lift.

Once he was in the Hub Ianto went to Jack's office, _**Not here. Maybe he's in the showers. **_

When Ianto reached the entrance to the showers he could hear the running water but he could also hear Jack's singing.

The singing is what made Ianto stop, _**he only sings in the shower after he's had sex.**_ He slowly poked his head around the corner and saw Jack facing away from him under the spray, the hickys and scratch marks healing before his eyes.

Ianto did the only thing he could do, he ran out of the Hub and Jack never even noticed he had been there.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As Ianto came up on the lift he could see all the faces of the men and women jack had slept with since they'd gotten together, starting with the bartender from tonight and going all the way back to the first one, Lt. Bridget McReedy from U.N.I.T.

He had taken two steps off the lift before passing out and landing on the steps by the water sculpture.

When he woke up Ianto realized that he had somehow made it back to his flat, changed out of his suit, and into his pajamas, and gotten into his bed. "How did I get home?" he asked the empty room.

"Andy and I brought you here."

Ianto jumped as he saw two glowing eyes in the darkness where Max's voice came from.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I hope you don't mind but I had Andy get you dressed for bed."

"How did you know where I live?"

"It's amazing how much a waitress knows about her regular drunks, and how much she'll tell when someone is willing to leave a big enough tip." Max said smiling, "How's your head? You took a nasty spill earlier."

"Why do you even care? No one else seems too." Ianto said broken.

With a matching look of sadness on his face, Max took Ianto's hand, "I'll always care about you, you mean the world to me."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The next morning in the Hub Jack was running around like a mad man trying to find out if Owen, Gwen, or Tosh knew why Ianto wasn't in yet. "He's always the first one here." Jack said as he rubbed the back of his right hand where the half moon marks left by Maxwell's finger nails had left four scares that refused to heal into nothingness.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show up at all today." Tosh said, "I don't know how he puts up with you, sleeping with anything that has a pulse."

"He doesn't care about that. He knows he's the one I care about, I'm just not built to be with only one person all the time."

"Whatever." She said storming off.

Just then the cog door rolled open…

"Ianto!" Jack said running to the door, but stopped short as he saw Max standing there.

"I'm afraid Mr. Jones won't be joining us today."

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

"What have you done to Ianto?" Jack demanded as he charged at Maxwell

"Nothing much. Just trying to fix the mess you're turning him into." Max spat back angrily.

"Why does it matter to you what Ianto and I do?"

Maxwell was so distracted by his anger at Jack that he didn't notice Owen and Gwen closing in on him until he felt the bite of the stun gun and hit the floor.

"Tosh and Gwen, get to Ianto's flat, see if he's there, if not, track him down." Jack said, "Owen and I will take care of our guest."

"We're on it." Gwen said as she and Tosh headed for the cog door.

"What do we do with him, the vaults?" Owen asked Jack while he poked Max with his foot.

"No, I want you to take a blood sample then we're going to hook him up to the mind probe."

"We can't do that, it could kill him!"

"I'm going to find out who he is." Jack said staring at Maxwell as she rubbed the back of his hand again, _**Why can I still feel his nails digging into me?**_, he thought.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

When Tosh and Gwen arrived at Ianto's flat they noticed no signs of forced entry and the door was locked up tight as ever.

"Ianto! It's us, are you alright?" Gwen shouted as she banged on his door.

"Maybe he can't get to the door?" Tosh said worried as Gwen continued to bang on the door.

"Quit that bloody pounding!" said Ianto's neighbor as she stuck her head out of her door, "he's not there."

"What? How would you know?" Gwen asked.

"Saw him leave this morning with a policeman. It's about time they took him away, probley for his own good, coming in all hours of the night fall down drunk."

The girls stood there stunned.

"No ma'am, you must be mistaken; we're looking for Ianto Jones." Tosh replied

"That's him; he used to be such a sweet young man. But that's what the drink will do to you." She said walking back into her flat and closing the door.

"Tosh, use your PDA to track Andy's mobile, he must be the policeman the woman saw with Ianto.

"Alright, it should take about five minutes." She said as they headed to the SUV.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Forty-Five minutes later the girls were pulling into the parking lot of the city's community outreach building.

"Why would Andy bring him here?" Tosh wondered out loud.

"I have no clue, but I'm going to find out." Gwen said getting out of the SUV and heading to the doors, Tosh right behind her.

They tracked Andy's phone to one of the meeting rooms filled with people and they saw Andy sitting by himself in the empty back row.

"Andy! Where the hell is Ianto? What's going on?" Gwen demanded.

"Calm down, Gwen." Andy said as the people in the other rows around them turned to look at them, "He's right there."

Andy pointed to the front of the room as they saw Ianto standing at the head of the group.

"Hello, my name is Ianto, and I'm an alcoholic."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Maxwell woke slowly, his head spinning, _**Stupid stun guns**_, he thought as he tried to reach a hand up to run his sore head only to find that they were strapped down, and he was in a metal chair with wires attached to his head.

"I see you're awake." Jacks voice was ringing in his ears, "Now you're going to tell me who you are."

"Not a chance, Harkness!" Max said back, "By the way, how's the hand?"

"What did you do to it?" Jack asked rubbing his right hand again.

"I coated my nails with Raxsin oil, right now as we speak it's slowly changing your DNA and mutating you one cell at a time. Maxwell smiled; _**I can't kill you so this is the next best thing.**_

"Mutating into what?" Jack asked horrified.

"Who knows? It'll take hundreds maybe even thousands of years for it to work."

"Why would you do this? I've never done anything to you."

"You killed my father!"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen sat at his desk in the autopsy bay going over the samples Jack made him take from Maxwell.

"This can't be right. I must have made a mistake somewhere." He said to himself as he took more blood and started the tests over again.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Back in the main Hub Jack walked over to Max, still strapped into the mind probe, "I just head from Gwen and Tosh, they found Ianto and Andy." Jack said as he fired up the probe, "Who is your father?"

Pain shot threw Max's head and down the rest of his body then back to his eyes, "Please stop!" Maxwell screamed, "I don't want to remember him like this!"

Then Max's eyes flashed and projected a picture of a man laying face down on the ground in the city streets, then the picture started to move as the memory came to life before Jack's eyes.

"Who is he?" Jack asked, turning up the machine and then hands appeared in the memory and turned the man over, and Jack saw him.

"No, it can't be!" Laying in the hands and now held to the chest in the memory was an older version of Ianto with tears_** they must be Maxwell's**_, landing on his face and shirt.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded turning the probe up even more.

As the probe finally took full effect Max replied in a monotone, almost robotic voice, "My name is Maxwell Jones, Torchwood 2 officer number 1245, born August 13, 2009, Mother U.N.I.T. commander Bridget McReedy, _**That name sounded familiar, **_Jack thought

Father Torchwood 3 archivist Ianto Jones – decided."

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen looked at his test results again and determined they had to be accurate and ran to tell Jack before it was too late and he did permanent damage to Maxwell.

"Jack, I've finished the tests, turn off the probe." He said as he came up to the pair.

"What did you find?" Jack asked as he studied Max's face, _**Not even a trace of Ianto in his looks, he can't possibly be his son.**_

"I found high levels of temporal energy from traveling threw the rift." Owen said as he grabbed the file with the DNA profile, "Then I found this, his DNA matched a Torchwood 3 member."

"I know, it matched Ianto." Jack replied

"No, Jack. It matched you. You're his father."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

The girls couldn't believe it, when they heard Ianto talk about his problems in front of all those people.

"I can't understand how we could've missed it all these years." Tosh said, "I always knew Canary Wharf and losing Lisa was hard on him, but I thought he was getting over it."

"Well you never took the time to ask, did you?" Andy said as he and Ianto joined them outside.

"Let's fix that, then." Tosh said hugging Ianto, "I'm sorry, I never asked after you more."

"Thank you, Tosh." Ianto replied

"Alright, I'm off to work." Andy said heading for his car.

"Should we tell Andy about Maxwell?" Tosh asked looking to Gwen.

"It's none of his business, besides we'll have to retcon him anyway when this is all over."

"What are you talking about? What's happened to Max?" Ianto asked.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Back at the Hub…

"What do you mean, he's my son?" Jack asked Owen with a shocked look on his face.

"I ran the test twice, Jack. You are his father." He replied

"Harkness is not my father!" Maxwell screamed as he woke in the mind probe chair.

"These test aren't wrong." Owen said looking at Max struggling to get out of the straps holding him down.

"You are not my father!" Max shouted at Jack.

"Why are you still lying? We have the proof right here." Jack said picking up the file.

"I don't care what that says, you are not my father. Ianto is my father, he's the one took care of me when I was blind, for thirteen years he did everything for me that I couldn't do myself. He's the one who bought me my first suit from Mrs. Grady, taught me how to read twice, he scared away the monsters in the darkness." Maxwell said, tears forming in his glowing eyes.

"That doesn't make him your father." Jack said, _**Why aren't I there to do those things with him?**_ "Why do you hate me so much? I'd never kill Ianto, you're making this up."

"You didn't do it with your own hands but you are responsible for everything that's happened to us. You and my whore of a mother left me with him, she was too worried about her career and image to have a blind child so she dumped me on you, but you said that your job was too dangerous to have a family so it was the children's home for me.

I wasn't there for long though, before Ianto saved me and took me as his own, even gave me the Jones name."

Just then the cog door rolled open to reveal Ianto.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Ianto said running to unhook Max from the probe, "This thing isn't safe. Are you trying to kill him?"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

A few hours later found Jack and Ianto sitting in the office discussing the situation and Max down in the vaults in a cell by Janet.

"So are you going to tell us how Jack is responsible for Ianto's death?" Owen asked as he came up to Max's cell.

"Harkness knew Ianto drank heavily after his working hours, hell he was one of the reasons he drank so much." Max said as Owen pulled up a chair to listen to him.

"If you just tell us how he died, maybe we can fix it." Owen said.

"The call came in late one night, Harkness didn't want to be bothered with a simple Weevil sighting so he called Dad and made him take care of it. Long story short, Dad had been drinking a lot that night and the weevil got in a lucky shot and ripped him open. "Max said, starting to cry a little.

"I'm so sorry."

"I've got a communicator in my eyes that activated when his name was mentioned over the com units so I knew that he was out there and I was following him, I made it to him just as the weevil left, he died in my arms."

TWTWTWTWTWTW

"So, that's pretty much it." Owen said to Jack as he walked into relieve Owen.

"Thanks." Jack said as he made his way to the cell where Maxwell lay curled up on the floor crying, remembering the worst day of his life all over again.

"Why couldn't you just love us?" Max shouted at Jack, "You'll live so long; our lives are so short compared to yours."

"I'm sorry." Jack said, his heart finally breaking , knowing the things that he was going to cause in the future, "I promise, I'll fix this, I won't let Ianto die and I'm going to be there for you this time, both of you." He finished as he keyed in the code for the cell door and walked in and pulled Max into a tight hug.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

A few hours later Jack came up the stairs from the vaults with Max.

"I see you two have worked things out." Ianto said smiling at the two men.

"We're working on it." Jack replied as he came up to Ianto and kissed him, "I'll never hurt you again."

That's when they heard the unmistakable sound of grinding metal and felt the strange wind that could only be the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What is he doing here?" Jack asked as the blue police box appeared out of nowhere.

"He's here for me." Max said, "I must have altered the timeline enough. He said he'd come when I saved Dad."

The doors to the T.A.R.D.I.S. opened up to reveal a tall pale man with freckles and flaming red hair and a young brunette man behind him.

"Doctor! You're looking good." Jack said walking up to the red head, who must have been the Doctor from Max's time, "Looks like you're finally a ginger, and who is your new companion?"

The brown haired man stepped forward to shake Jack's hand, "I'm Luke, Luke Smith." He said cheerfully.

Before Jack could put two and two together about Luke's identity the Doctor cut in, "Well Max it's time to get you back, I've worked it out so you'll return a few hours after you left.

Also you should be prepared for one hell of a headache; you're going to have two sets of memories stuffed into your brain."

"Do I have time to say good-bye to Andy?" Max asked.

"I'm afraid not, we have to leave now." The Doctor replied.

"We'll say good-bye for you." Tosh said as she and Owen came in to hug him, "Good-Bye"

"Good-Bye, Aunt Tosh, Good-Bye Uncle Owen," Max said hugging them both back, "Thanks for the eyes, by the way."

With that Max turned to Ianto hugging him close then walked onto the T.A.R.D.I.S. with the Doctor and Luke.

"Within the next few hours I have to retcon you guys." Jack said to the team, "You can't know about the things he told us about the future."

"Why not you too?" Owen asked.

"I have to keep my memories so I can keep my promise to Ianto and Max, and to make sure Ianto gets the help he needs." Jack said holding tight to Ianto.

He gave the team a few hours to save anything too important to lose with the memories of Maxwell and then he went to retcon Andy and returned with a worried look on his face before dosing the team.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: There will be one more chapter after this one! If any of you have any questions about the story send em my way. I'm going to include a small Q and A at the end of the last chapter. You can

send me your questions on or you can e-mail them to me at .

TWTWTWTWTWTWT

A few weeks later…

Jack and Ianto had just returned from a mission in the outskirts of the city.

"Owen and Tosh, I need you both to look at this alien body we found. I can't tell if it's a biological or artificial life form." Jack said walking up to the couple.

"How can you not be able to tell what it is?" asked Owen.

"It looks like it's some kind of combination of both." He replied.

"Alright, we'll get on it, Jack." Tosh said leading Owen away to the autopsy bay.

Jack went back to his office and started on his mountain of paperwork, _**It's a good thing I'm immortal; I'll be doing this till the end of time**_ Jack thought.

Just as he was getting ready to start up again his phone rang and saved him from the files, "Jack Harkness." He said putting the phone to his ear.

"Jack, its Martha," said the voice on the other end of the line, "you need to come to the U.N.I.T. base hospital now."

"What's going on?" he asked, smile fading from his face, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jack. There is a U.N.I.T. officer here who's just had a baby and she says you're the father."

_**I can't believe it's time already**_. Jack thought. "I'm on my way!" he said hanging up the phone and rushing out of his office.

"I've got to go to the U.N.I.T. hospital in London." Jack yelled to his team as he grabbed his coat, kissed Ianto good-bye, and walked out of the cog door.

Ianto knew this day would come, a few weeks ago when Jack came to his since and confessed everything to him, including that one of the women may have his baby. After a few days of giving Jack the silent treatment Ianto forgave him.

"Time to get the flat ready for the baby." Ianto said as he headed home.

TWTWTWTWTW

A few hours later Jack burst through the doors of the U.N.I.T. medical facility.

"I'm looking for Dr. Martha Jones." He said to the nurse behind the front desk.

"Name, Sir?" she asked barely paying attention to Jack.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"I'll see if I can locate Dr. Jones for you, Captain, please have a seat." She said motioning to the row of interlocking chairs lining the walls. _**Where the hell is Martha? **_He thought as he fidgeted in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

"Jack!" Martha yelled as she came into view, "We need to talk before I take you to see the baby." She said looking worriedly at one of the most important men in her life.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked already having a pretty good idea about what Martha was going to tell him.

"This was a rough pregnancy and labor the baby was born blind."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

A couple of days later Jack came into the Hub carrying the baby.

Even though Ianto had told the rest of the Torchwood team about what was going on, it was still a bit of a shock to see Jack holding his son.

As he walked farther into the Hub to introduce the team to the baby, he noticed that the stand he used to keep the Doctor's hand on had returned and it had a new jar full of bubbling liquid sitting on it.

"What's this?" he asked as he turned to the right to look in the jar.

"We pulled those out of that alien you found. Thought they looked cool." Owen said as Jack peered into the liquid and saw the set of eyes that would one day be his son's. _**So that's where they come from**_, Jack thought.

Stepping away from the tank Jack looked at his team and showed his son to the others, "Everyone, this is Maxwell Ianto Jones-Harkness" he said smiling at Ianto.

"Could you have given him a longer name?" Owen said sarcastically.

"Maxwell was my grandfather's name." Ianto said looking at Jack surprised.

"Well he's your son too." Jack replied giving Max over to Ianto and kissing him on the cheek.

Eventually Max had been passed around to the whole team to be held, even Owen who refused at first, but after awhile the baby would throw a fit unless he was in Ianto's arms, _**Looks like Ianto is still going to be his favorite.**_ Jack thought looking at them as Ianto sat Maxwell down in the small basket he'd brought for the office.

That's when the Hub shook and they heard the muffled sounds of an explosion from somewhere close by in the city.

To Be Continued…


	10. Message

Sorry I haven't posted my last chapter yet but I hurt my hands at work and can't write and I have to type very slowly with just 2 fingers so you'll have to wait till I'm healed up a bit. Sorry about the long wait,

Jeremy (darkknight25276)


	11. Chapter 11

The T.A.R.D.I.S. came to a halt in it's usual manor, witch meant the three men were sprawled out on the floor.

"Mum was right about your landings, Doctor." Luke said smiling as the men got to their feet.

"You say that every time we land." The Doctor shot back.

"If you two are done flirting, I'd like to go back to my flat now." Maxwell said, glad to be home and in his right time with a hopefully living and happy family, but sad because he had to leave Andy behind without a goodbye.

"Alright, Mr. Crabby." The Doctor said, "you go home and get in bed because as soon as the T.A.R.D.I.S. is gone your new set of memories will kick in and most likely knock you out."

"Goodbye, Doctor, goodbye Luke."

And with that Max was out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and on his way across the parking lot to his building.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

As Maxwell entered his flat he noticed it still looked just as he'd left it, that is until he got to his fire place and saw all the framed photos of him and Ianto now had Jack in them as well.

"I guess Harkness kept his word." He said out loud as he put the picture down and headed for his bedroom.

"I hope this works." He said as he climbed into his bed.

As he heard the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. taking off he felt a pressure building up in his head then a scorching pain and finally darkness as he passed out.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

The next morning Maxwell woke to the blaring sound of his alarm clock, "Why did I set you so early?" He asked the clock as he shut it off with one hand and brought the other to his head, the steady flow of memories still streaming into his brain.

Just as he decided he needed more sleep and put his head back to the pillow he realized why he set the clock so early, it was a work day and now for the first time ever he was going to be late.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Meanwhile in the Torchwood Three Hub Ianto Jones was walking down the steps to the vaults but instead of turning to the cells like he normally would have, he turned to the unused stair case that led to the lower levels that he used so many years ago to hide Lisa.

As he opened the large metal doors, his thoughts turned dark, he hated the fact that he had to use this room but it was the only place he could think of to hide his "project".

"It won't be much longer now." He said to the glass box connected to the beeping machines.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Max's first day back at Torchwood Two went pretty well, even though he was ten minutes late witch still put him there and in the archives half an hour before his team mates showed up.

As the day went on all of Max's new memories settled into place, but he realized he didn't have any new memories of Andy , as far as his new life was concerned, he'd never met Andy Davidson at all.

I wonder where he was? The pills I gave him would have canceled the retcon out. He thought, I figured he'd still want to be in my life in some form or other.

He went to his computer and typed in Andy's name for a search to see what Andy had done with his life. What Max saw broke his heart, on the screen was a news paper article with a photo from the police files of Andy and a photo of what was left of a building that had been destroyed by and explosion, the headline reading "Heroic Policeman gives life in the line of duty"

Getting himself back together Max went to his boss's office, "Sir," he said walking into the room, "I need to go to Cardiff for a family emergency."

"Alright, Harkness, take as much time as you need."

"Thank you, Sir." Max said already heading out the door and to his flat to pack and call for his train tickets.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Maxwell and been in the city for ten minuets when he found the building he was looking for.

It was a normal looking building, just like all the rest on the block, except for the plaque by the entrance witch read, "In loving memory of Police Constable Andy Davidson, who bravely gave his life so that others could live."

Wiping a tear from his eye Max noticed in the lower right corner of the plaque a very small Torchwood "T" that he would have missed if not for technoganic eyes. This is worth a look. he thought as he opened the door and walked in.

When he walked into the lobby the first thing he heard was the sound of children playing and laughing coming from all the rooms down the halls, then he saw the signs and realized that the place was an after school center for children too young to be left on their own or with no other places to go.

"Hello! Can I help you, Sir?" asked a perky young girl who came bouncing over to him avoiding toys and the few stray kids running from one room to the other.

"Yes, I was wondering about the man that the plaque outside is for."

"Oh, him! He was a policeman. Some terrorist group called in a bomb threat on the building, he was the first officer to respond to the call, he managed to get all the kids out of the building but the bomb went off before he could get out. It was so sad, they never found his body. So, when H.C. Clements paid to have the center rebuilt they put the plaque there for a memorial."

"Thank you." Max said turning to leave as he thought Why does this all point back to Torchwood?

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Max stepped on the stone that doubled as Torchwood Three's invisible lift Maybe Dad can tell me why Torchwood would rebuild a children's center. He thought as the lift descended down into the Hub.

About half way down Max heard the shriek of Myfanwy as she launched herself off her perch and onto the lift.

"Hey! How's my good girl?" he said rubbing her head while pulling out a chocolate bar from his coat pocket, "You didn't think I wouldn't bring you a treat did you?" he asked as he gave her the chocolate.

When the lift reached the maid level Myfanwy flew off to eat her candy.

"Son, what are you doing here?" Jack asked as he walked out of his office.

"I came to ask you about Andy, Dad."

"So, I'm guessing you took your trip to the past." Jack replied looking gat his son with sad eyes, I'm sorry he had to see me that way I was back then.

"So, where is everyone?" Max asked looking around the empty Hub.

"Your Aunt Tosh is visiting some of her family that's in town, Owen and Gwen are out in the field with the new recruits." Jack said, rolling his eyes at the word "recruits".

"What about Tad?" Max wondered, trying to change the subject away from the newest Torchwood members

"He's around here somewhere." Jack said waving his arms around the Hub with a smile, "You know him, always down in the lower levels doing whatever it is that he does."

They both shared a knowing smile at that.

"So, you had questions about Andy?" Jack asked his son leading him into the office.

"Yes I do." Max replied sitting in one of the chairs across from Jack's desk.

"Fire away."

"Why did Torchwood put up the money to rebuild the center and put up the plaque for him?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked confused.

Maxwell told him about going to the children's center and the Torchwood symbol and the money from H.C. Clements.

"I never approved that." Jack said getting angry that someone would use Torchwood funds for something like that.

"I did."

They both looked to the office door where Ianto stood against the frame.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"What?" Both Jack and Maxwell shouted in unison.

"I set up an account threw H.C. Clements to pay for it."

"Why?" Jack asked his husband.

"I had to, I couldn't let my son's boyfriend be forgotten or the children he saved have nowhere to go."

"How do you know about that?" Jack asked shocked, "I gave you retcon right after Max left with The Doctor."

"I did forget till I met up with Andy and I saw the sadness in his eyes and my memory came back." Ianto explained, "I knew I had to do something to fix the situation."

"What did you do Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Andy came up with the idea so it was just a matter of finding the right time and circumstances. The bomb threat on the children's center was perfect."

"What are you talking about, Tad? Andy died there!" Max said tears falling from his eyes.

"They never found a body." Ianto replied with a smile on his face and handed Max a key card, "Use this on the locked room on level seven.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

A few hours later found Andy thawed out and on his way to Jack and Ianto's house with Max to spent some "alone time" together.

"Well Mr. Jones, what do you have to say for yourself?" Jack asked Ianto as he pulled his tie off, taking advantage of the empty Hub.

"Am I in trouble again, Sir?"

"Yep, unless you can change my mind somehow."

"I'll get my stopwatch, Sir." Ianto said running to his desk.

The End


End file.
